


Be Careful What You Wish For

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic set during the series but before the implosion of Tommy & Helen's marriage...Barbara's POV





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’m sat in silence, the radio and tv too intrusive for the mood I’m in. I want to be alone with my thoughts. I want to wallow in misery. I want to brood.

It’s my own fault that I’m feeling like this. I was the one who had made sure everyone knew not to make a fuss of my birthday. I was the one who had insisted it was just another day, and so I had no one to blame but myself when everyone had taken me at my word and not even wished me many happy returns of the day. 

Everyone except Tommy.

Tommy had discreetly given me a card and offered to take me out for dinner and drinks, but I’d refused, telling him to take Helen instead. I felt despondent and didn’t want to inflict that on him; my current state of mind would have given us both indigestion, that or ruin our budding friendship. 

So here I am, sitting in the darkness, by myself, as usual. No family, no partner, no kids. 

It’s said that you should be careful what you wish for. I’m living proof of that.

Happy Birthday to me.


End file.
